Decisões e Sentimentos
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Depois do beijo na noite do baile Severo Snape e Hermione Granger nunca mais foram os mesmos, não poderiam mais esconder o que sentiam.Oneshot


Depois do beijo na noite do baile Severo Snape e Hermione Granger nunca mais foram os mesmos, não poderiam mais esconder o que sentiamois do beijo na noite do baile Severo Snape e Hermione Granger nunca mais foram os mesmos, não poderiam mais esconder o que sentiam.

Disclaimer:Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling,só os pego emprestado porque é demais ver Snape morto e Mione com o Rony.

SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/SSHG/

Os dias se passaram sem nenhum contato além do beijo no baile. Ele agia com total indiferença limitando-se a falar com ela somente em sala quando perguntava algo ou quando verificava as poções, as trocas de olhares não mais existiam. Hermione ficou magoada com aquele tipo de comportamento, achou que algo mudaria após o beijo, mas viu que fora ingênua. Enquanto Snape era o mais frio possível, Rony era um vulcão em pessoa, tentando de todas as formas conquistá-la e descobrir o porquê dela tê-lo abandonado no baile. As discussões eram freqüentes, eles sempre começavam a conversa num tom amigável e acabavam com Hermione deixando-o sozinho depois de ouvir dele a acusação de que o teria abandonado para encontrar outro. Ela nunca negava nem afirmava o que o deixava mais irritado. Quando ele não se continha questionava a irmã, pois tinha certeza de que ela sabia de algo, fazendo com que Gina o respondesse de forma malcriada e levando-os à discussões que chamavam a atenção dos que estavam à volta. Em uma dessas discussões Gina saiu da sala com Rony aos berros chamando-a de traidora enquanto Harry tentava contê-lo. Ela foi em direção ao quarto da amiga que já se refugiara lá devido a animosidade entre eles.

– Não agüento mais o meu irmão! – bradou Gina ao entrar pelo quarto sem se anunciar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu para a cama da amiga onde sentou – Desculpe por não bater, mas é porque o Rony, o Rony... Ahhh... ele me tira do sério – e se jogou na cama de costas ficando a olhar os detalhes do tecido de cor vermelho-sangue que cobria a parte de cima da cama.

Hermione estava distraída tentando em vão com um livro, desanuviar a sua mente das tempestuosas nuvens que estavam lá o tempo todo. Não se importou com a entrada não anunciada de Gina, só ficou triste com o fato de mais uma vez os dois irmãos terem brigado por sua causa.

– Vocês não podem continuar brigando desse jeito, precisam acabar com isso.

Gina ainda deitada de barriga para cima respondeu.

– Mas é ele quem tem que parar Mione! – ela levantou parte de seu corpo apoiando-se nos cotovelos e virando-se para amiga.

– Será que ele não vê que dessa forma só se afastará mais de você? Primeiro ele tentou te conquistar, como não conseguiu resolveu partir para agressão é um burro, Snape é que está certo. – e se deixou cair no colchão confortável. Ao ouvir o nome de Snape, olhar de Hermione tornou-se mais triste e Gina percebeu a falha – Desculpe, não queria ter falado nele.

– Tudo bem, tenho que me acostumar.

Gina levantou-se e sentou na cama ficando de frente para a amiga.

– Até agora nem uma palavra?

– Não. – Hermione desistiu de lutar e fechou o livro. – ele só fala comigo quando faz perguntas, olho para ele, mas não encontro nenhum vestígio do Severo daquela noite, parece que nunca existiu ou que morreu. – ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto se abraçando mostrando com aquele gesto sua aflição – nada, nada, nenhum sinal, é como se aquela noite não tivesse existido, como se nunca tivéssemos nos tocado, não entendo como ele pode agir assim, eu já não agüento mais.

A amiga ruiva assistia todo desabafo de Hermione sem saber o que falar ou fazer para ajudá-la, sabia o quanto era difícil manter-se longe de quem tanto queria, mas o caso de Hermione era dificílimo, pois estavam lidando com um homem reservado e de pouco acesso.

– Sabe Gina, eu estou sempre me condenando por ter dado liberdade aos meus sentimentos, enquanto eu os matinha presos aqui – bateu forte no peito, não sofria dessa forma. Deixei-os sair e meu sofrimento aumentou! – parou de andar e sentou na cama. Gina vendo a dor da amiga pegou em sua mão e falou.

– Mione, pelo menos você arriscou. Eu sei que é doído ser tratada dessa forma depois de ter revelado o que sentia para ele, mas pense bem, nós estamos falando aqui de Severo Snape, um homem fechado para todos, que em uma noite mostrou um pouco do que ele é para você.

– Mas foi tão pouco Gina.

– Sim você e eu sabemos que foi pouco, mas para ele que não se dá, não se doa por amor a ninguém desde a morte da mãe do Harry, foi muito, foi muito Mione e você sabe disso. Pode não ter sido o suficiente para a sede que você tem dele, mas se não acontecer mais nada pelo menos esse pouco você já tem e ninguém pode roubá-lo de você.

Hermione admirada com as palavras de Gina sorriu e abraçou-a em agradecimento.

– Obrigada Gina. Tentarei lidar com isso de outra forma, vendo pelo lado positivo o pouco que ele me concedeu, por mais – ela soltou a amiga e a olhou nos olhos – que continue sendo pouco. Elas sorriram e se abraçaram de novo.

– Vamos jantar? – perguntou Gina ainda abraçada a Hermione.

– Vamos. – se soltaram e saíram em direção ao salão principal.

--X--

Severo mantinha-se longe de Hermione evitando olhá-la receoso de que não fosse capaz de esconder a desordem que estava seu interior. Desde a noite do baile já não era mais o mesmo. Cada aula de Poções era um sofrimento contido, pois era uma luta constante contra o seu patético coração que batia aceleradamente e fazia sua respiração se tornar agitada. Ele se odiava por isso e lutava ardorosamente para manter sua aparente calma e voltar a ser o homem impassível que era antes do maldito beijo. Este que invadia seu sono mostrando-se um terrível perseguidor, que todas as noites se fazia presente debochando da derrota da resistência diante do desejo que crescia, diante da vontade de experimentá-la de novo e de conhecer profundamente o gosto daquela boca; os lábios ele já provara, a lascívia que o dominava por inteiro agora o instigava a ir além. Era consciente que já tinha perdido para ele mesmo, agora lutava para resistir a ela e para isso somente se mantendo distante; a distância e a frieza aparentemente eram suas aliadas, mas não sabia se conseguiria mantê-las ao seu lado se ela tivesse coragem de enfrentá-las, pedia a Merlin que sua máscara voltasse a assustá-la assim como quando ela era apenas uma menina de onze anos; tempos distantes aqueles.

--X--

Os dias de Hermione se revezavam entre estudar e estudar mais, quando estava mergulhada nas leituras esquecia o motivo de sua tristeza. Sempre agradecia pelo fim do ano estar chegando, pois assim passaria as festas em casa deixando de vê-lo durante uma semana.

Em mais um fim de sábado na biblioteca Hermione revisava Aritmancia quando ouviu um barulho invadir o local e logo ser reprimido por Madame Pince, ela olhou e não acreditou que seus amigos eram os responsáveis.

– Essa mulher é mal-humorada, por isso que quase não venho aqui. – falava Ronald se aproximando

– Você quase não vem aqui Ronald Weasley porque não gosta de estudar. – recepcionou-o Hermione.

– Mione! – Harry olhou para ela chamando a atenção pela quebra na trégua de paz que tinha feito os dos assumirem.

– Olha, eu não vim aqui para ficar sendo humilhado, vou embora. .

–Tá bom, tá bom , desculpa, senta aí. – e ofereceu os lugares para os dois.

– Viemos te tirar daqui, vive estudando; você sabe que não precisa de tanto estudo, sabe as matérias de trás pra frente, não é Rony? – e deu uma cutucada no ruivo que deu um meio sorriso em concordância.

– Mas é sempre bom revisar para não esquecer.

– Mione, larga esses livros pelo menos esse sábado, vamos para a sala comunal, Gina e as outras meninas estão te esperando lá. – falou o ruivo.

Ela parou e ficou a pensar se era válido sair do seu refúgio e manter contato com alguém. Há semanas que sua rotina era estudar e estudar, tendo contatos esporádicos com eles e mais rotineiros com Gina.

– Vamos. – falou Harry se levantando. – Não pensa muito não, conheço esse olhar e sei que depois dele a resposta será um não. – ela sorriu ao ouvir a declaração do amigo e Rony também se levantou.

– Vamos logo, pega o seu material e deixa esses livros aí, isso só serve para me fazer espirrar... atchim!

Ela levantou e juntou seu material. Quando ameaçou pegar um livro para reservar os meninos a impediram, saíram arrastando-a pela biblioteca fazendo com que ela sorrisse com a brincadeira, não se importando com Madame Pince que pedia silêncio quase gritando.

--X--

Dezembro chegou trazendo um frio que espantou os alunos dos corredores, fazendo-os saírem de suas salas somente quando necessário. Naquela primeira manhã de domingo a neve caía decorando cada árvore, cada janela, cada ser que ousasse admirá-la mais de perto. Hermione levantou preguiçosamente e parou para admirar os flocos brancos que estavam em sua janela. Lembrou-se de que as festas de fim de ano estavam próximas e que logo ela estaria bem longe dali.

Após o café rumou para biblioteca com Gina, conversavam sobres as festas de fim de ano e os preparativos em suas casas. Gina comentava dos terríveis casacos que a mãe insistia em fazer todo ano e que não sabia mais como se livrar deles já que todo o final de ano o estoque era renovado, Hermione ria diante da declaração da amiga, concordando que o casaco era feio e que eles não mereciam aquilo, quando viu Severo Snape surgir de um corredor aparentemente distraído com um livro e rumando para o mesmo local que elas. Por um instante ela parou, o que mereceu uma observação de Gina.

– Mione por que parou?

Ela ficou sem responder somente admirando o professor que estava absorto no livro e não notou a presença da menina, Gina olhou e viu quem se aproximava.

– Mi...Mione continue a andar caso não queira que ele perceba, vamos. – e empurrou a amiga que voltou a andar aflita diante de proximidade, depois de tanto tempo sem chegar perto dele ainda sentia as mesmas sensações como da primeira vez que se encontraram no corredor.

--X--

Severo Snape pegara aquele livro na seção restrita devido a aula que daria para o sétimo ano na próxima semana, agora que a aula já estava pronta foi devolvê-lo. Ao dobrar o corredor estava tão entretido com o livro que não percebeu as alunas vindo ao seu encontro. Conforme foi se aproximando sentiu um aroma de azedinho-doce de maçã com pêra que ele só sentira em uma pessoa. Levantou os olhos discretamente e a viu parada olhando para ele, resolveu seguir em frente ao destino traçado.

Hermione sentia sua aflição crescer ao perceber que se dirigiam para o mesmo local: a biblioteca. Olhou para Gina que a incentivou a continuar. Ele chegou antes e entrou sem olhá-la uma vez sequer, ela ao chegar defronte à porta parou.

– Gina eu não vou entrar. – falou olhando para porta à sua frente.

– Você vai entrar sim, olha pra mim. – Gina pegou o rosto da amiga e virou na direção dela.

– Entre e tente chegar até ele, reviver os sentimentos daquela noite que já se foi. Não tenha medo de arriscar, talvez se você não tentar agora não terá outra chance. Se ele não vem até você vá _você _até ele, alguém tem que ceder.

Hermione olhou para Gina, concordou e entrou sem pensar, Gina sorriu com a decisão de Hermione e foi em direção ao seu destino que deveria estar na sala comunal à sua espera.

--X--

Hermione entrou no susto sem pensar, Madame Pince a olhou por cima dos óculos achando estranho a entrada da menina, ela deu bom dia e logo saiu dali indo atrás do seu objetivo, encontrar Severo Snape.

Severo estava seção restrita procurando um outro livro, mas sua mente teimava em lembrar da jovem que encontrou no corredor. Queria saber se ela tinha entrado ou se tomara outro rumo, sacudiu a cabeça xingando e voltando sua atenção para a estante.

Hermione o procurava entre as seções, mas não o encontrava. Dirigiu-se para o fundo da biblioteca onde ficava a porta da seção restrita, sabia que dali não poderia passar, não arriscou, por mais que eles tivessem algo sabia que se passasse daquela porta ele descontaria pontos dela. Resolveu voltar para a frente da biblioteca e esperá-lo, não sabia chegar até ele nem o que falaria, mas queria isso e faria. Ao caminhar para a parte da frente da biblioteca olhou para o lado e viu a neve cair do lado de fora da janela e emoldurando-a, caminhou para perto, pois gostava de ver a neve cair lembrava-se de quando era criança e brincava nela junto com seu pai.

Severo pegou o livro e saiu da seção com objetivo de começar a trabalhar na nova poção. Andava rápido pelo corredor quando ao passar pelas estantes viu um vulto e parou. Ela estava lá de frente para a janela olhando a neve que caía. Ficou parado admirando-a vendo sua silhueta iluminada pela fraca luz da biblioteca. Sua mente começou a trabalhar contra suas emoções. _Vamos embora Severo Snape, isso não acabará bem. _Mas ele não conseguia se mexer e seguir em direção à porta, não queria ir a nenhum outro local que não fosse em direção a ela, e como bom Sonserino que era convenceu sua mente de se aproximar mantendo o controle da situação, como ele acreditava.

– Olá Srta. Granger.

Ela tremeu por dentro, mas pelo tom viu que aquele era o Snape que vinha tratando-a com frieza e decidiu entrar no jogo.

– Olá Prof.Snape. – falou Hermione virando e mirando-o sem demonstrar seu nervosismo, se ele podia ser sonso, ela também.

Snape achou estranha a reação da jovem, mas continuou com seu teatro.

– O que faz uma jovem numa tarde como essa numa biblioteca fria? – usou o seu melhor estilo professor de Poções na tentativa de intimidá-la. Sabia que não era daquela forma que ela queria ser tratada nem ele queria tratá-la, mas o fez.

– Estou estudando, o que mais eu poderia fazer de interessante sozinha em uma biblioteca fria e quase escura? – falou encarando-o, ela o provocara e não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

– Está insinuando que acompanhada a senhorita teria algo interessante para fazer? – estreitou o olhar e se aproximou.

– Sim. – ela empinou o nariz e não se afastou.

– O que, por exemplo? – ele chegou mais perto e com palavras sussurradas.

– Estudar, pois é a única coisa que uma aluna interessada em passar nos NIEM's faz! – ela respondeu alto e deu as costas.

Ele não raciocinou, ao vê-la virar-se para ir embora, segurou seu braço, depois que o fez se amaldiçoou mentalmente. _Droga!_.

Ela parou com o aperto da mão dele, não virou porque não queria ceder mais.

Ficaram parados ligados somente por um braço e uma mão ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até que ela perguntou.

– O que você quer Severo?

Snape não sabia o que fazer, o que queria falar não conseguia não sabia como fazê-lo, e o que tinha de falar não queria pois a afastaria dele, novamente brigava contra si, sua muralha estava rachando e ele já via os pedaços dela no chão.

– O que você quer Severo?

Ela perguntava com medo da resposta, sabia que a chance dele soltá-la e ir embora era grande, porém não mais queria continuar vivendo naquele tormento, era tudo ou nada.

– Srta. Granger...

– Severo por favor, fale comigo não com a sua aluna.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes e ela sentiu que não conseguiria nada, resolveu ir embora e puxou o braço, mas ele resistiu e não soltou.

– Deixe-me ir.

Ele não soltou, era ele contra ele, a mesma angústia da noite do baile o assolava.

– Deixe-me ir.

Seus dedos não conseguiam deixar aquele braço, seu cérebro dizia para deixá-la, mas ele não queria. Não queria perder, porém tinha medo de ganhar.

– Deixe-me ir.

A voz dela ficava mais firme a cada pedido, ele sabia que tinha de fazer algo, ou ele perdia ou ele _a _perdia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela falou também ouviu.

– Deixe-me ir. – e puxou o braço.

– Hermione.

Ela parou ao ouvir seu nome, com os dedos dele ainda envoltos em seu braço se virou e o encotrou olhando para ela, parecia frágil sem barreiras, sua máscara rachou. Ela levantou o braço ainda preso pela mão dele e tocou-o.

--X--

Severo agiu sem pensar e aguardou a reação dela apreensivo; os poucos segundos pareceram ser horas até ela se virar e olhá-lo, ele só via amor e carinho, sabia que Hermione, e não mais Srta. Granger estava ali porque sentia algo vindo dela que durante todos esses anos ele nunca sentira em ninguém.

A vontade de abraçá-la ao sentir os delicados dedos em sua face surgiu de uma forma inesperada, porém ele não conseguia se mover só a observava.

– Severo, fale comigo.

Ele soltou o braço dela e se aproximou mais tateando aquele rosto como se quisesse comprovar que era verdade, não mais um sonho em suas tumultuadas noites; ela sorriu dizendo.

– Severo... pare com isso, sou eu ... Hermione... é verdade.

Ele passou o dedo em sua boca chegando mais perto, ela parou de sorrir aguardando a próxima reação dele, só faltava um movimento e os lábios se tocariam novamente. Ambos se olhavam sem saber como agir, como continuar... até que resolveram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione deixou que Snape a beijasse permitindo que ele a conduzisse, que descobrisse o seu gosto e assim sentiu mais do gosto que experimentou na noite do baile, sentiu o quanto ele a queria e sentia sua falta.

Ele a beijava com saudade, paixão, desejo, sentindo o gosto dela espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, queria sentir a pele dela com sua boca então deixou seus lábios vermelhos fazendo uma trilha de beijos até sua bochecha onde encostou seu rosto e falou.

– Hermione...

Ela o abraçou não deixando que ele se fosse como da outra vez.

– Eu não vou, não tenha medo, eu ficarei. – falou retribuindo o abraço.

Ela se emocionou e perguntou com receio.

– Severo, como faremos a partir de agora?

Ele a apertou deixando claro que não a perderia. – Até onde o dever exigir a respeitarei como aluna. A partir do momento que as regras não forem mais um empecilho estarei com você... - ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e ele completou – caso você queira...

Ela sentiu a insegurança nas palavras dele e o olhou sorrindo, admirou cada linha daquele rosto antes de falar:

– Eu quero, eu quero, e o abraçou.

–Hermione, eu quero que você saiba que para mim tudo é novo e... – foi silenciado por um dedo sobre os finos lábios.

– Não fale nada, não se justifique tudo é novo para mim também, não sei dos riscos que corro, mas quero enfrentá-los.

Ele fez um esboço de um sorriso e respondeu – Eu também.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Esta é a continuação de Emoções, espero que tenham gostado.  
Obrigada a todos que incentivaram através de reviews, aqueles mais próximos e a Clau por mais uma vez ceder seu apertado tempo para betar;  
Até a próxima fic;


End file.
